


失败的陷害

by Reddy_no_1



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Include Other CSI Characters, M/M, Original Plot Quotes, Out of Character, 演员拉郎衍生, 真的很ooc, 瞎几把拉郎真的愉悦, 自娱自乐产物
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddy_no_1/pseuds/Reddy_no_1
Summary: 凶手原本完美的计划，被突然闯入的意外因素给破坏了。而Brandon一直隐瞒的事实也因为凶手被揭露出来，他真是恨死凶手和那些警察了。……写不好概要就这样吧
Relationships: Shawn Hodges/Brandon Fox
Kudos: 1





	失败的陷害

**Author's Note:**

> 写来自己爽的，当AU看就非常、非常OOC，但不管！我爽到了qwq！  
> 由于是CSI原剧改的剧情，重复的部分有直接用原剧的台词，本来想写AU但被最后写成了拉郎……
> 
> 自杀，谋杀等内容警告⚠️

Woolrich酒店的谋杀案暂时失去了嫌疑人，Mario虽然偷走了死者的物品，却没有证据指明他杀了人，只好先放他走。从他偷走的物品中，Calleigh发现了一个沾有死者血液的酒店员工卡，员工卡的挂绳很有可能就是勒死死者的工具。  
这个员工卡将他们指向了酒店泳池的服务生——Shawn，于是Horatio把他请来问话了。  
“Shawn，你是酒店泳池的服务生，我们在死者身上发现了你的员工卡。”Horatio对坐在他前方的Shawn说道。  
Shawn看上去有些紧张，一直在用手敲着桌面。在Horatio向他说明他的员工卡去向后，他马上对Horatio解释，“有人破坏了我的更衣柜，偷走了我的员工卡。”  
Frank似乎对Shawn的解释感到很滑稽，冷笑了一声，然后对Shawn说：“那给我们看看你的手怎么样？”此时Horatio也在仔细观察着Shawn的反应。  
Shawn停顿了一下，接着打开一直交叉的手，十分大方地展示给他们看，甚至还翻了一下手背。  
“这样可以了吗？”  
Shawn的手上干干净净，没有一丝如果他成功勒死Ronnie后该留下的伤痕。Frank对这个结果好像并不满意，他又对Shawn说道：“你也可以戴着手套作案的。”  
“我在泳池边工作，戴着手套不会让我自己显得更可疑吗？”Shawn立刻反驳，“再说了，我干嘛要杀了他？”  
“他在你们那里兜售毒品，没准因为他没给你好处。”Frank回复。  
Shawn有些生气地晃了下头，也许是因为Frank戳到了他的痛处，Horatio心想。但Shawn立刻又抬起头，“我根本不在乎他是做什么的，我只是不想跟他对着干。”  
“我保证你肯定也不想跟我对着干。”一直沉默地观察Shawn的举动的Horatio突然开口。  
Shawn看了Horatio一眼，抿了下嘴。“不管怎样你们没有证据不是吗，没法证明是我杀了他。”Shawn在说话的时候没有移开目光，一直看着Horatio，“而且我也确实没有，我是无辜的。”  
他说得没错，现在是还没有确凿的证据，于是他们只好先放了Shawn。  
在Shawn离开后，Horatio偶然向窗外望了一眼，发现Shawn并不是一个人来的，他身边还有个人，并且两人离开时一直在交谈些什么。Horatio不由得多看了两眼，因为他总觉得Shawn身边那个人有些眼熟。没等他细想，Eric就来把他喊走，说发现了新线索。

* * *

“他到底叫你去干嘛啊？他是不是怀疑你是凶手？”  
离开的路上Shawn一直沉默不语，无视着Brandon。Brandon忍不住用手肘撞了下Shawn，“是什么嘛。”他看Shawn还是不回话，又撞了两下。  
Shawn叹了口气，“你能不能消停一下……”他眼角撇到了Brandon手上的伤口，突然打断自己，就这样停在了路中间。“怎么了？”Brandon也跟着停了下来，转过身正对Shawn。  
“那个探员确实怀疑你是凶手对不对！”Brandon像是想通了什么一样，拍了下手，继续自说自话，“我就知道……”  
终是没忍住，Shawn翻了个白眼。“只是正好案子发生在我工作的地方而已，没什么。”说完Shawn便重新向车站走去。Brandon在原地朝着他的背影有些生气地瞪了一眼，接着追上去了。  
“又在敷衍我……”

* * *

虽然第二起案件又出现了一位嫌疑人，但在Eric前去调查的时候，嫌疑人又变成受害者。不过这次凶手犯了致命的错误，留下了血迹让他们追查。  
“门上留下的DNA对应到人了，Brandon Fox。”Natalia停顿了一下，然后将报告递给Horatio，“为什么我觉得这个名字有点熟悉。”  
Horatio接过报告看了看，马上就认出报告上的男子就是那天他看到和Shawn一起离开的人。那个人手臂上还有些伤口没有完全愈合，Horatio终于知道当时那股熟悉感是从哪来的了。  
“他是之前双重自杀案里活下来的那一个，而且他还正好认识我们的嫌疑人之一。”Horatio说完转身向外走去，准备叫上Eric一起去找Brandon谈一谈。

Horatio他们再次来到案件发生的酒店泳池，在那里找到了Brandon和Shawn，但在他们靠近时，却发现Brandon其实并不真正在这里工作。  
“……你不去找找其他工作吗？”Shawn一边工作着一边对Brandon说，Brandon一把抢过Shawn手里的毛巾，“我在等你老板给我通知啊。”  
“你就这么肯定他会给你这个工作吗。”  
“好歹我也打了好几天白工的……”Brandon说着注意到了向他们走去的Horatio和Eric，打断了自己。Shawn刚准备回话，在发觉他突然停下来后，顺着他的目光也看到了探员们。  
“还有什么事吗？”Shawn问道。  
“是有事，”Horatio摘下自己的墨镜，用它指了指Brandon，“但我们是来找他的。”  
Brandon随着Horatio的话皱起了眉头，Shawn看了他一眼，又转身看回Horatio他们，“为什么……”Eric打断了他，“能让我们看看你的手吗，Brandon？”Brandon更加疑惑了，犹豫了一下，慢慢地伸出自己手并摊开在身前。  
Eric和Horatio在看到Brandon手心上两道细细的伤口后，互相看了对方一眼，然后Eric对Brandon说：“我们在Mario的凶案现场发现了你的血迹。”  
Brandon抬起一边的眉毛，“谁……”如果说Brandon的表情还能变得更疑惑的话，他一定是这么做了，“我不懂你们在说什么，我这是之前搬沙滩椅被划伤的。”  
不算是个很好的解释，但Brandon脸上的表情看上去很真诚，不像在撒谎，他是真的不明白为什么Horatio他们会来找他。其实Horatio也觉得他与这次的事件无关，但他的血迹在凶案现场被发现和他认识嫌疑人之一也是事实。  
“Mario Montero，他在Ronnie Temple被谋杀那天也在这个泳池附近。”Eric算是在回复Brandon的疑问。  
“我根本没听过这个名字，这两个人我都不认识。也许你给我张照片我还能说‘啊我好像在哪里见过他’。”  
Horatio将自己的墨镜收起来，换了个提问方向，“你为什么会在凶案发生那天在这里搬椅子？据我们所知你并不是这个酒店的工作人员对吧？”  
Brandon的表情突然变得有些窘迫，开始支支吾吾起来，似乎在回避这个问题。Shawn回头看着Brandon那个样子，无声地叹了口气，替他回答，“他是来找我的，顺便骚扰我的工作。”  
无视Brandon小声的抗议‘我那怎么算骚扰’，Horatio思考了一下，默默地说：“那么如果那天Brandon不在的话，这个工作就是由你负责……”他好像捕捉到了一些重要的线索，但现在还没法将他们串连起来。  
一时四人之间陷入了沉默，Shawn略带担心地看着Brandon，却又不想被其他人发现，而Brandon则有些沉不住气，撇了撇嘴后问道：“所以现在是想怎么样？”  
Horatio还沉浸在自己的思考之中，于是Eric回答了这个问题。  
“不管怎样你的血液确实出现在现场了，先跟我们回去一趟协助调查吧。”  
“我都说了我不认识他了！”Brandon生气地说，接着又小声嘀咕了一句，“再说了就算我要杀他也不用勒死他这么麻烦，我有把步枪……”  
Shawn在听到他的嘀咕后马上打断了他，“什么？你不是说已经把你的枪卖了拿去还债吗。”  
意识到自己说错话的Brandon马上捂着嘴停下来，尴尬地将头转向一边，没敢回应Shawn的目光。Eric挑起眉毛，心想这小子不仅有把步枪还这么不小地向自己暗示他可能会用这把枪来杀人，不会是之前自杀未遂留下了后遗 症吧，Eric在内心摇了摇头。Shawn没让Brandon逃避自己的问题，朝他跨了一步，重新站到他的面前。  
犹豫了一下，Brandon终于开口，“那人开的价太低，我又后悔了……”  
Shawn似乎对Brandon的做法感到很不赞同，在Shawn能发出更多反对的声音前Brandon抢着说：“保险公司赔了我挺多的，我用那些去还债了。”Eric记得，他和另一位大学生就是因为欠了很多信用卡债，觉得走投无路了，才想着要自杀的。不过由于第三方的破坏，自杀变成了他杀，所以保险公司才赔款的吗？  
似乎是在两位探员面前有所顾忌，Shawn没有再追问下去，而是瞪了Brandon一眼。  
这时Horatio突然插话，“差不多该走了吧，我们还有些事想问你。”接着他又转头对着Eric，“让鉴证科的同事过来把这里的沙滩椅带回去检查一下，看是不是和Brandon说的情况一样。”  
Eric点了点头，正准备打电话叫人来，Shawn突然走到他面前问他自己是否能跟Brandon一起去警局。Eric稍微惊讶了一下，回复说可以，于是Shawn又回到Brandon身边，和他一起向外走去。看着两人离开的背影，Eric在心中怀疑他们是不是其实已经认识对方很久了……

* * *

从酒店带回的沙滩椅上果然找到了Brandon的血迹，Frank也从同事那里查到了Shawn的衣柜确实有被人撬过。同时Natalia发现椅子上有钻孔的痕迹，说明可能是有人故意想让搬椅子的人受伤，然后偷走他的血样栽赃陷害他。在同一把椅子上又发现了一些其他痕迹，很有可能是真正的凶手留下的，Frank拿去给Calleigh化验了。  
与此同时，Horatio和Eric在审讯室对Brandon问话。  
“你们到底还要问什么，我已经说过了我根本不认识他们，我手上的伤是搬椅子的时候划到的，我也不知道怎么我的血液就跑到凶案现场去了。”Brandon一坐下来就朝他们发问，对自己被带回问话很是不满。  
Horatio没有回答，而是问起了一些似乎不相关的事，“那天是Shawn要你帮忙还是你主动的？”  
Brandon皱起眉头，“什么意思……”  
“你有没有想过Shawn也许是故意让你划破手，好偷取你的血样呢？”Brandon露出了不可置信的表情，在Brandon开口前，Horatio抢先继续将自己的猜想说下去，“他在用自己员工卡的挂绳杀害Temple的时候不小心将员工卡弄丢了，于是故意破坏了自己的衣柜制造被撬过的痕迹。接着让你帮忙搬椅子，划破你的手，还能把你的血样放到下一个凶案现场……”  
不等Horatio说完，Brandon就生气地打断了他，“他不可能这么做！Shawn不是这样的人，他是个好人……”Brandon的声音渐渐轻了下去。  
“你怎么知道，你们没认识很久吧？”  
Brandon咬着牙看了Horatio一眼，“我们是在……”他吞了口口水，“是在Jess死后认识的。”  
“那不过才一两个月，可能你没有自己想的那么了解他。”Horatio补充道。  
这次Brandon没有着急反驳，而是摇了摇头，很肯定地说：“不，你不明白。他救了我，他是不会做出这种事的。”Brandon看向别处，又轻声说了一句，“他不会这么对我的。”  
Horatio观察着Brandon，接着又用像在证实自己猜想的语气说道：“你很信任他。”Brandon没有对这句话做出更多的反应，只是持续看着窗外。  
一旁的Eric终是忍不住问出了自己心中的疑惑，“你说他救了你，你们到底是怎么认识的？你不会是又自杀了吧？”  
Brandon将视线收回，看向Eric，然后低下了头，似乎是在考虑究竟该不该将这件事说出来。他闭上眼睛，犹豫着，这些举动不禁让Eric更加好奇了。最终Brandon抬起头看向他们，告诉了他们事情的经过。  
在被告知了Jess死亡后，Brandon越来越替她感到不值，加上对信用卡社社长Keith欺骗了Jess的愤怒，还有他们的自杀计划中只有他活下来的幸存者的愧疚感，Brandon决定亲手杀了社长为Jess报仇。  
那天他偷偷溜出了医院，带上自己的步枪来到了Keith他们活动地点对岸的船上，准备开枪制造混乱好乘机杀了他，但这一切却被不知道从哪突然冒出来的Shawn阻止了。这么巧那艘船停靠的地点离Shawn工作的酒店很近，又这么巧让Shawn撞见了他带着枪袋上船的样子。他已经把医院的病号服换掉了，但他浑身上下还是有着严重的烧伤，这引起了Shawn的注意。那时他已经架起了步枪，可Shawn还是跑过来劝他了。其实Shawn说的也不过是一些电视剧里常出现过的劝凶手不要再杀人的话，但在那个时候却莫名真的说服了他，他最终还是没有杀掉Keith。在那天之后Shawn甚至还去医院看过他，好像是不放心，为了确保他真的放弃了自己的杀人计划。  
Eric听完后先在心里小小地谢了下Shawn，因为他想起来那天自己正好和Calleigh去找Keith问话，差点就要经历一场枪击案了。  
Brandon见他们都没有说话，又着急补充道，“他真的不是你们想的那样，他绝对不会去杀人的，更不会陷害我。”  
就在这时他们收到了来自Calleigh的呼叫，她检测出沙滩椅上的残留物是多形性阳光疹患者用的药，在阳光下工作的Shawn自然被排除了嫌疑。这证实了Horatio一直以来的猜想，Shawn和Brandon都只是被真正的凶手所利用了而已，只不过凶手想利用的只是Shawn，Brandon对他来说是个意外因素，让他的脱罪计划产生了瑕疵。  
在得到消息后，Eric来送Brandon出去，告诉他Shawn和他都已经洗清嫌疑不用担心了。再他们出去之前，Eric忍不住问Brandon，“我没明白，你为什么就这么相信Shawn？”Brandon只是摇头，重复着他之前说过的话，“他救了我……”Eric还是没搞懂这个年轻人的想法，但他最终是放过了这件事。  
Shawn一直在门口等着他们，在看到Brandon后马上走了过去，但又不知道该说什么所以只是看着Brandon和Eric。  
“他没事了，你们都不再是嫌疑人了，可以回去了。”Eric好心地说。  
Brandon还是改不了小习惯，嘀咕了一句“我在来之前就说了”，结果被Shawn瞪了一眼。  
Shawn正准备带着Brandon回去，Eric在转身之前又听到了Brandon抗议的声音，“本来就是嘛，我打赌他们到现在也没把Keith抓起来，那个人根本就是个骗子加杀人凶手！”  
虽然Eric看不到Shawn的表情，但从他的语气中听出了明显的无奈。  
“是是，没错，但我也说过了你不是蝙蝠侠或者超人，不能自己跑去对付他。”  
Eric本来想吐槽一下，就算是蝙蝠侠或者超人，严格来说那也是违法的，但他换了个想法，“嘿！提醒你一下，下次别告诉警察说你在计划谋杀知道吗。”  
Shawn停下脚步，转过头看了眼Eric，再看向一旁的Brandon，“你告诉他们了？”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”Brandon愣了一下，装作听不懂的样子，快速朝门口走去。Shawn又转头疑惑地看了看Eric，接着边试图追上Brandon边喊道：“这个礼拜你就得把你的步枪卖了！你听到了吗！”见Brandon没有放慢脚步，Shawn又加大音量喊了一声，“Brandon！”  
他们越走越远，Eric最后只听到Brandon反驳的一句“你又不是我爸！”就再也听不清了。

* * *

“我已经联系好了，这次的买家保证比上次的出价高。”Shawn放下电话，转身对Brandon说。  
Brandon坐在沙发上没有看Shawn，在听到他的话之后嘟起了嘴。Shawn有点被气笑了，“认真的吗？他们在大学里就教你这个？”Brandon还是坚持嘟着嘴，不看他也不回话。  
Shawn叹了口气，坐到Brandon旁边，“你也知道你的债款不是个小数目，你到底对那把枪有什么可执着的。”见Brandon依旧不肯说话，他只好拿出他知道的对付Brandon最有效的方法，“别告诉我你还想着要杀了那个社长……”  
“我没有！”果然，Brandon着急地打断了他，“我答应过你我不会再这么做了。”Brandon犹犹豫豫地继续说，“我只是……每当我看到它都会提醒我那天发生的事，提醒我我应该对自己负责……”  
“我觉得你看到我也可以有同样的效果。”  
Brandon终于转头看向他，然后瞪了他一眼。  
Shawn收起开玩笑的语气，摆出认真的表情，看着Brandon对他说：“你不需要那把枪来提醒你，我保证我会一直陪着你。”  
“……恶心。”Brandon移开视线，小声说，“行了我知道了，我会把它卖了可以了吗！”  
Shawn满意地笑了笑，接着和他讨论起交易的时间与地点。


End file.
